1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a charging apparatus for charging a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional charging apparatus comprises a display means for informing a user of the fact that the charging of the secondary battery has been completed. Usually, the information system is arranged in such a manner that the terminal voltage of the secondary battery to be charged is observed and a determination is made such that the charging of the secondary battery has been completed when the terminal voltage of the secondary battery to be charged has been raised to a predetermined level. In accordance with the determination made as described above, the display means is caused to display a predetermined information.
However, the conventional charging apparatus has not been able to inform the user of the specific time taken to completely charge the battery during the charging operation. Furthermore, the time, in which the apparatus loaded with the battery which has not completely been charged can be used, cannot be informed to the user. In addition, the degree of the charging of the battery which has not been completely charged cannot also be informed to the user.